


You Jump

by Soupernabturel



Series: Magical Mystical Bunker Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Case Fic, Fake Relationship, Fallen Cas, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Mystical Bunker Verse, Naiads, Prompt Fic, Shipper Sam, hand holding, pretend husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “we have to be married for the case” and there’s this little exercise where one of them has to “jump” into the water (in a Titanic sort of thing) because there’s only room on the boat for one person (sort of as an intimacy exercise, and to appreciate one another, and about sacrifice) and Cas won’t let Dean do it and maybe that’s when Dean realizes how much he loves Cas. Bonus if Hannah and Sam come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Jump

Dean wasn’t sure how he got himself into these messes.

 

All he knew was that if the pencil skirt-lay wearing counselor lady tried one more time to suggest Dean and Cas step down from the platform and into her office for a ‘private session’ Dean was going to push her from the imaginary ship and sail his ass away to the nearest open bar.

 

She looked far too pale, Dean told himself, far to stern for a couple's retreat counselor anyway- and if Sam hadn’t already cleared her Dean would have thought she was the damned Naiad they were hunting.

 

“Sir, please you are holding up others progress.”

 

Dean breathed in sharply through his nose, glaring at the counselor over Cas’ bare shoulder. Her tone was growing more and more impatient as Cas held up the whole session. His fingers a tight bracelet around Dean’s wrist.

 

Well, if Cas wanted to make a really convincing cover for their cover (two fed’s, newly wed, partners on the job) in order to slide under the Naiad’s radar then he was doing a great job.

 

In terms of not acting like a crazily overprotective, PTSD shipwreck boyfriend, Cas was failing horribly.

 

Repressing the half growl that threatened to rise in his throat, Dean shot the woman a glare and took a step back from the edge. “Yeah. Got it. Alright look Cas,” Cas’ eyes slid to Dean, focusing, some foreign fear (new with his dwindling angel hood) sharpening Cas’ pupils to pinpricks. “It’s like five feet, Hannah and Sam did it, okay, it’s not even  _real_.”

 

Oh how Dean regretted allowing Sam to watch Titanic the night before, with two very attentive, very intrigued angels on either side of him.

 

“That is not the point Dean,” Cas intoned, his grip tightening. “Were this scenario true, I would never allow for you to do this.”

 

The growing crowd around them look two parts heartened and annoyed by Cas’ reluctance. In any other situation Dean may have even felt a little touched.

 

The counselor made a sound in the back of her throat and looked as though she’d hit a psychological/ nut job goldmine. “Ohh-kay. I’m sensing some real emotional-”

 

“Look lady,” Dean turned on her, “If you could just give me a second with my partner.”

 

“Husband!” a voice. Sam shouted from the sidelines.

 

Dean flushed, glancing over his shoulder to see both Sam and Hannah holding each a coconut beverage in their hands, already having dried off in the hot sun since their own ‘free fall’ exercise.

 

Hannah gave the two of them a painfully stilted wave. She looked ridiculous, in a bikini and sarong with a big floppy hat that dropped past her chin. Sam in board shorts mirroring Cas’ and Dean, looked as content as a giant of his stature could.

 

“Husband.” Dean said through gritted teeth, knowing a band of colour had bloomed across his nose bridge (that he could hopefully pass off as sunburn). He turned his eyes on Cas, who’s own expression was stern. “Look, just let me do this Cas, I’ll jump, you ‘survive’,” he finger quoted the word hoping that that would snap Cas out of whatever kind of mind-fuck he’d fallen into, “then we can grab some beers by the pool side huh? And you know, do what we came here to do?”

 

_Just let me do this so we can get out and gank a water Nymph._

 

If anything, Dean’s words seemed to have the opposite effect, Cas actually tried to pull dean back from the edge, “No Dean.” He took two barefooted steps closer, expression as stone-faced as the day he’d told Dean he dragged him out of hell. “The scenario calls for us to act as though this circumstance is real. And I know I would never allow for you do this. Not on my behalf!”

 

There were certain things about that sentence, about Cas’ expression as he said them, that made Dean’s chest  _ache_.

 

Because  _of course_  Cas wouldn’t let Dean sacrifice himself. Cas couldn’t even contemplate the thought in a hypothetical-stupid-couples-induced-trust-session.

 

Cas cared for Dean that much. Cared and maybe even-

 

All the annoyance in Dean’s chest melted like fresh snow, sinking into a watery pool somewhere near the base of his spine.

 

“Cas,” he said. One step. Two, the rest of the ship dropped away as Cas’ own expression softened into something fond and lovely. “It’s-”

 

Dean lost his footing before he could reach Cas. The platform too wet, his steps sliding. Dean jerked backwards and then, forwards, Cas made noise and his own steadiness faltered. They fell-

 

Dean splashed into the pool with a gasp of shock, sucked out of his chest as Cas’ body landed atop of his own. He was heavy, but the pool wasn’t too deep and the fall (like Dean has said) wasn’t so high that it caused any debilitating damage.

 

Unless you counted the water shooting up Dean’s nose.

 

Unharmed, Dean and Cas both spluttered to the surface. Dean coughed, retching, but almost choked when he felt a strong, lightly muscled arm slide around his waist.

 

Cas was treading water beside him, his nose crinkled in concern.

 

The water felt warmed by proximity.

 

Something in Dean cracked and he smiled, heaving air as he kicked up with his legs, treading water.

 

Their eyes met, blue and green. Cas’ tongue darted out to sweep up the water along his lips.

 

Dean swallowed.

 

“Umm,” Dean laughed shakily, “S-sorry man. Kinda dragged you down with me there.”

 

Castiel’s lips twitched, and his gaze dropped down Dean’s chest, shooting up quickly then to his eyes. He reached out with his free hand and brushed his fingertips across Dean’s cheek, lingering. Dean’s next breath caught in his throat and he almost drowned a second time. God Cas’ touch was soft.

 

“You jump I jump Jack.” Cas said, innocently pleased with himself if the dimples at the corners of his mouth were any indication.

 

Dean’s heart gave a sudden violent thump in his chest.

 

His laugh when it escaped him, was breathy (and embarrassing) at best. “Ah-Titanic, yeah man. Finally learning pop culture.”

 

There was a minute or two between beats, where both men just looked at each other.

 

“Sir’s,” the counselor's voice cut through the air like a shower of freezing water, “if you’d like to go just move to the edge of the pool, there are others who would like-”

 

Dean waved off her words, rolling and straightening his shoulders. “Yeah, we’re going, we’re going.” He pushed Cas away gently, getting to his feet.

 

He held out a hand for Cas to take, and Castiel lifted himself with Dean’s strength. Water poured off of them both, as they crossed the pool, hands still clasped.

 

When they reached the pool’s edge, suddenly self-conscious Dean dropped Cas’ hand, stepped out of the pool before the angel.

 

Sam and Hannah were standing by, Sam with a shit eating ‘I-deserve-a-punch-in-the-face’ grin whilst Hannah remained as stoic as usual, except for one perfectly arched brow.

 

Dean brushed past the two of them without looking back. Shoulders hunched and head down.

 

“Bar. Now.” He said stalking off. Aware of Cas trailing, less ferociously behind him.

 

The Naiad and the hunt were the furthest things from Dean’s mind. Despite his water chilled body and minimal clothing, there was a warm feeling in his gut that spiked at the memory of Cas’ touch and smile, blue eyes light and genuine. At the sudden memory of all the times Cas had said his name, both in aggravation and in fondness, but always distinct- as though it was something precious that curled against his tongue.

 

Cas’ shoulder brushing against his, dragged Dean back into the moment. Unthinking, Dean reached down between them and grabbed Cas’ hand roughly in his own.

 

Cas almost broke their stride until, a little harder than necessary, Dean squeezed Cas fingers once and loosened his hold. Cas’ hand was pliable as Dean fitted their palms together, interconnecting their fingers with no resistance from the other man. (Which thank god for that, cos if there had been even the slightest hesitancy, Dean would have dropped the whole idea then and there and escaped to his cabin to lick his metaphorical wounds.)

  
Instead, Cas took to holding Dean’s hand as smoothly as he did wielding an angel blade, though with far more quiet affection than that act permitted.

 

Murderous Greek sea Nymphs, sinking ships, fading grace, Hell, Heaven, the whole lot of it- in the span of that moment, with Cas’ fingers intertwined with his own, it all seemed so utterly small in Dean’s mind, in comparison to  _this._

 

To the added weight in Dean’s chest,building up for years but finally-pushed over the edge-overflowing.

 

It all fell to the wayside, over the deck because in that moment, Dean figured he and Cas  _together_ , they could take it all on.

 

They were partners after all.


End file.
